


Delirium

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounded, burned and fevered, Maglor still dreams after the end has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

His fingers felt thick, his skin tight and hot, sticky. Maglor pressed his eyes closed, the light burning still behind his lids amid the pulsing redness. 

It would always burn there. 

His fingers pulsed unpleasantly and his head ached, his awareness slipping as he tried to cry out.  _Amil, are you there? Maitimo, where are you, you were always -_

He felt his voice come in a strangled little gasp, his throat dry. He could taste salt and blood at the back of his mouth, but it was his hands that burned. 

 _You have blood on your hands,_  said the voice.  _Fire runs in your veins and blood is on your hands. Isn’t that a pretty little contradiction?_

 _No,_  Maglor thought,  _that’s not right. Blood should run in… veins… and fire…_ he frowned, his thoughts slow and entangled as he bit down on his lip at the pain in his hands.  _No, that’s not right._  He looked down at his hands, biting back a cry at the raw, puffy flesh he saw there, grey and pink and livid red, streaked with black soot.  _Fire…_  his head ached, and he pressed his eyes shut again. 

The light was still there.

_Let it end now, please._

_Maitimo, you made the right choice._

_Let it end._

Later, he woke slowly, his memories coming slowly back in pieces that he had to fit together. His hands still burned raw, although the swelling had gone down a little. His mouth tasted as though he had eaten sand. 

Weariness came upon him, although he had only just woken.  _Yes, this is the way it must be. I will endure, for however long it takes to pay the debt I owe._


End file.
